


Circus

by Angel411



Category: SHINee
Genre: AFF, Circus, Food, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel411/pseuds/Angel411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted by me on <a href="http:///www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/637556">AFF</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me on [AFF](http:///www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/637556)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  **Inspired by the SM Maknae performance of Britney Spears' Circus ....**
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> **Coz I freakin luv it since I saw it & I just happen to be listening to it _right_ now :P**
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> **Umm hello... Taemin dressed like _that_  + a  _freakin whip_  in his hand (well I'm pretty sure it was) ..... Just gimme a few (years ?) to get my head around that sight **
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ****

A/N I know this has NOTHING whatsoever to do with a 'circus' ... the name is simply inspired by the song ~~~~

Minho had woken up unusually early that morning so he decided to cook breakfast for Taemin. He walked back into his room with the pancakes he'd just cooked & a bottles of maple syrup & choco sauce. He'd expected to find his boyfriend still asleep or perhaps in the shower... But the sight that greeted him was far off.

Taemin was sprawled out on his bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around his slim waist, milky skin on display, arms curled above his head leading to a.... was that a ғυϲƙin whip ?! Where did he even get that from ??

He turned his head towards the door at the intrusion, lips curling up into a smirk. Minho stood rooted to the spot his boxers suddenly felt so restraining, watching him crawl off the bed whip trailing behind him. His damp hair reflected rays of sunlight & Minho briefly thought he must've just about showered. He rolled off but that darn towel still clung to him. Oh how Minho wanted to tear it off, shove him against a wall & take him right there & then. With achingly slow steps his ғυϲƙin beautiful boyfriend stood in front of him. He reached up & took the plate of pancakes setting them down God knows where, then he reached for the syrup & sauce, 'These could come in use' he smirked & Minho did not nearly lose it just thinking about that.

While Minho struggled to make any full thoughts in his head he felt soft lips against his, a hand grabbed the back of his head in an attempt to pull them closer together. A warm tongue along his lower lip ... Demanding entrance which he willingly gave ... He groaned into that hot moist cavern as Taemin ground against him, just the towel & his own boxers separating their growing erections.

Minho grabbed for that ass & Taemin just wanted to melt as he slowly pulled them apart & squished them back together. He just wanted to let Minho do as he pleases with him ... But no .. Taemin was going to take charge today. He would make Minho feel things he couldn't imagine. The thought made him painfully harder as he lowered his mouth to suck beneath his jaw, and lower still to his neck.

All of a sudden Minho felt himself whip around as Taemin swapped their positions pushing him towards the bed. What had gotten into him today? His boyfriend wasn't one to be forceful ... Not that he was complaining ! No. He quite liked this side of Taemin.

Taemin pulled away as he shoved Minho down on the bed, running the whip over his bulging erection almost driving him over the edge. As he slowly hooked his fingers into the waistband running his fingers over the bulge Minho totally lost it. Taemin grabbed his pulsing cock as he shot his seed all over his belly, slowly pumping it, milking it. He smirked up at him through thick lashes as Minho looked back sheepishly, 'Sorry... I couldn't hold back any longer...', he mumbled. 'Well, you'll have to pay for that now won't you ?', he replied as Minho simply gaped at him.

He licked his fingers clean of Minho's ϲυm. Eyes locked on his as he did so. Then leaned down to capture his lips in his, whilst he pulled Minho's hands above his head. Minho heard a soft click & the feeling of cold metal against his wrists. Taemin pulled back, an evil glint in his eyes as Minho struggled against his bonds. 'Tae... baby, what are you doing ?', he asked. 'It's okay Hyung. I just want to try something', he leaned to his face again, 'You trust me, don't you Hyung?' 'O-of course I do Taemin', he gasped. 'That's good...', and he climbed off him. Minho struggled to see what he was doing but he was out of his sight.

Taemin came back with the maple syrup & choco sauce in his hands. 'Which one hyung?' 'Umm... syrup', he said. Taemin took the syrup & trickled it over his collarbone, following it with his tongue. He continued over his whole upper body, pausing to pay extra attention to his hardening nipples, he swirled his tongue around them earning a meant to be stifled gasp out of Minho, softly grazing his teeth over them. When he got to his already hard again cock he looked up at him & smiled, 'Someone's very happy to see me today', 'I'm always happy to see you pabo', he rasped. Taemin simply kissed his inner thigh in response & filled his mouth with syrup. He then proceeded to take Minho's cock in his mouth, tricking syrup down it in the process. The strange sensation drove Minho crazy, but it was nothing compared to when he started bobbing hid head up & down the gooey substance all over his throbbing cock. The obscene sounds from between his legs were driving him wild, he was afraid he would lose it again. Little did he know what his moans where doing to Taemin still under that towel .....

A/N So this is turning out too long... so I'll upload the rest in a 2nd chapter tomorrow. It's already 4:30am here do I'm off to bed. Hope you enjoy this so far ^_^

NIGHT !! Or whatever .. depending on your time zone ...x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Annyeong ^^ So I'm posting this from the shower .... It'll have to be short so I don't wrinkle up .... kekeke

The oozy sensation brought his limp cock back to life faster than he thought possible. When he was fully back hard again Taemin let go of it with a plop, licking the precum of the tip. He looked up at Minho with an audible gulp as he swallowed the mouthful of syrup. The thought of that having been all over his cock excited Minho.

He rolled out from between Minho's legs & grabbed the lube from the dresser. Watching him prepare himself made Minho ache to get his hands all over that delicious body, 'Please....let me...'. Taemin looked across to him, already three fingers deep a slow smile spread over his beautiful features. But a brief flash of annoyance crossed them when he pulled his hand away. 'Okay then...', he got up to straddle Minho's face since his hands were tied up. Minho sighed contentedly as he stuck his tongue out to run it through the crack up to that puckered pink hole, teasingly circling the rim first he slowly began thrusting it in & out.

'Ungh....Minn...hoo...', Taemin groaned from above, hearing those sounds from his boyfriend drove him on despite the frustration of not being able to touch him. After a few minutes of this Taemin climbed off his face & leaned down, hungrily kissing Minho, tasting himself off his tongue. He inched down his body, skin rubbing against skin, his cock leaving a wet trail down Minho's torso, until he was just above his weeping manhood. Positioning himself above it he began lowering himself onto it, his tight heat engulfing the thick cock bit by bit till he was fully seated. He threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to the size.

He looked down at Minho who was struggling to reach up to him, he leaned forward connecting their mouths in a sweet kiss as he leant on his chest slowly pushing himself up & back down again. He picked up pace as the kiss intensified, Minho started thrusting up to meet him as low rumbles of satisfaction left him. Taemin reached between them to pump his own throbbing member as he felt Minho's breaths start coming in short pants. Knowing the gorgeous man below him was close he started rolling his hips with increased vigor, pushing down with all his strength.

His efforts paid off as he felt Minho's seed splatter his walls. He clenched tighter, milking every last drop. He watched Minho come down from his high, his beautiful features contorted into an expression of pure bliss. Immediately he looked to Taemin's rigid cock & his intentions were clear, as he reached over to undo the cuffs Minho stuck out his tongue to take a nipple into his mouth. Taemin let out a groan as he released his hands, slowly rubbing at the faint marks left behind. Minho's hands found their way to that arse, wandering all over it massaging the mixture of his ϲυm & syrup into Taemin's golden skin.

He sat up, lifting Taemin off his cock. ϲυm dripping out his hole almost straight away but Taemin was quick to scoop it up & suck it off his fingers. Minho leaned forward pushing him down onto the bed & started kissing his way down his body till he reached his prize. His mouth watered as he took it in his hands pumping it, he lowered his head to lick along the underside before taking the length into his mouth. Bobbing up & down, it didn't take long for Taemin to shoot down his throat whilst digging his fingers through Minho's locks. Before he could catch his breath Minho flipped him onto his front & slowly licked over his leaking hole, ϲυm&syrup continued to flow out. 'I've made a quite a mess of you haven't I ?',he rasped as Taemin moaned in answer. 'Let's add a little chocolate to this, yeah Minnie...', a slight twitch of the head as he reached for the bottle pouring it over his honey skin, he spread those cheeks & poured over his hole as Taemin let out a gasp.

Minho leaned down & started lapping up the sauce from that delicious skin, before moving onto the mixture seeping from his hole. Feeling his tongue lapping at him like a kitten Taemin came again.

As he returned to earth Minho lay down & wrapped his arms around him. Taemin nuzzled into his shoulder as Minho breathed into his ear, 'I thought you were gonna make me pay baby..', 'Yeah...there's always tomorrow hyung...' he mumbled. 'After we clean up this sticky mess we made', 'And in me', Taemin added. 'Well it was your great idea Taemin..', 'Yah!, Taemin slapped a hand to his chest, 'It's not like you didn't enjoy it!'. 'Of course. How could I resist eating Taeminnie up like a dessert', he smirked back holding him tight against himself. Taemin smiled against his skin & kissed his chest as Minho pecked the top of his head.

A/N I admit I had too much fun writing this chapter. *blush* What goes on in my head ?

Anyways I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. ^_^

It's 5am & I have college tomorrow. What am I doing ?! NIGHTNIGHT!!...xx

Please go give love to Victim Of My Presence ...


End file.
